TormentED
by BE-A-TLE
Summary: Rating might be high...not sure what possesed me to write this...go ahead and read it if you want.


TormentED  
  
Disclaimer-Anyone you recognize is not mine. Anyone you don't recognize is!  
  
Author Notes- I have nothing against Rolf, I'm one of those sick, twisted people who enjoys inflicting pain on characters they like. You've been aptly warned. I gotta thank Zelda for more or less holding my hand through this whole process, I'll love you forever oh Knower of all things Ducks and a lot of things Eds. hehe.   
  
WARNING: This story isn't happy. This story contains some graphic violent scenes. I took a cartoon and made it un...well cartoonish I suppose. I'm taking a really big chance here, so please be gentle, as my fragile little ego probably can't take much crushing right now. So please, keep in mind this is my first Ed, Edd, and Eddy fic, I actually like Rolf, and that if you have something constructive to say, by all means say it, but I know I'm evil, you don't need to tell me. You've been aptly warned this story is violent and not happy!  
  
  
The day started out almost normally. Ed, Edd, and Eddy walked out into the morning and surveyed the kids around the Cul-da-sac. Jimmy and Sarah were playing jump rope, Kevin was riding his bike in circles, and Nazz watched from the sidewalk. Johnny and Plank were laughing about something that none of the other kids seem to be in on.   
  
"Where's Rolf?" Eddy asked, scanning the group.  
  
"Oh I know! The farm!" Ed exclaimed.  
  
"Good thinking lumpy!" Eddy exclaimed. "Come on!"  
  
"Eddy!" Edd protested "If Rolf isn't out here it probably means he's-" He trailed off as Eddy and Ed rushed off in search of Rolf. With a sigh, he followed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The farm was alive with activity. More activity than usual in fact. The chickens seemed to be making more noise than usual and even Victor could be heard making an almost threatening noise.  
  
"I love chickens Eddy!" Ed cried over the noise.  
  
"I know ya do lumpy!" As they arrived on Rolf's property, they froze in their tracks. An immense struggle seemed to be going on. Rolf himself was desperately trying to get out of the hands of someone much larger and stronger than himself. Victor was ramming the man, the chickens were flapping around causing even more chaos. The Eds watched horrified as the one who held Rolf knocked him out cold. Rolf went limp in his arms and he literally threw him in the back of a van. If the Eds hadn't been so caught up in the horrific sight in front of them, they would have seen the two other men come up behind them. Grabbing Edd, and Eddy under his arms, the bigger of the two men had no problem squashing their resistance. The slightly smaller man had a more difficult time controlling Ed, but eventually got him under control and the three were tossed into the van with Rolf.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The van was dark and Ed sat huddled by the doors. Eddy seemed close to hyperventilating. Edd sat next to Rolf, who after a while began to come too.  
  
"Rolf?" Edd asked. Rolf's eyes were open, but he wasn't there. Ed crawled towards them and tapped Rolf's shoulder. No response.  
  
"What's wrong with Rolf Double D?" Ed asked.  
  
"I-I don't know....he might be in shock."  
  
"Shock?" Eddy echoed.   
  
"Ones awake but not responsive." Edd replied.  
  
"Come on Rolf, snap out of it, what's going on?!" Eddy demanded. No response, Rolf's breathing seemed to be sorta off and Edd eyed him. The trip was going to be a long one, there was no doubting that.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Whoa, what happened here?" Kevin asked, finding the farm in disarray. Having gotten bored with the other kids, Kevin had gone in search of Rolf, Nazz going with them, and they met up with Johnny once they arrived. They weren't expecting to find the barn in this condition.  
  
"Rolf?" Nazz called, scanning the area.  
  
"Plank says some people dragged Rolf and the Eds away." Johnny says rushing up to them. "He sees things ya know."  
  
"As much as I think this is ridiculous, look at these footprints..." Kevin said looking at the track in the ground.   
  
"Oh my god....we need to call the police!" Nazz exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever went down here....it didn't end well." Kevin said as they quickly headed towards Kevin's home.  
  
***********************************************************************  
The doors swung open and the back filled with the harsh light they hadn't seen in who knows how long. They grabbed Eddy first, ripping him bodily by the hair. Next went Ed, who protested, but was over powered. Edd, who still hovered near Rolf was pulled by his wrist. He didn't resist much. Rolf was hauled out by his wrist as well. He twisted as he was dragged out, and he emitted a cry of pain when his legs slammed against the pavement, that while hurt Edd, also sent relief through him. Rolf at least was aware of what was going on now. Rolf was dragged down the hallway with the Eds, but the Eds were thrown inside a cell while Rolf was dragged off. The cell door clanged shut and Rolf was dragged off. The cell was dark and dreary, something like out of one of Ed's bad horror movies. There also seemed to be some type of mold growing out of the wall. Edd was not happy with this arrangement.   
"Filthy" had been muttered until he apparently got tired of saying it. It was hard to tell how much time had gone by since they had first arrived. It was even harder to think of what was happening to Rolf. Then, Rolf appeared, two of the men holding him up by his arms. With a brutal shove they thrust Rolf into the room. Weak and dazed, Rolf rammed headfirst into the stone wall. He groaned as he hit, falling backwards. Ed jumped up, helping to break Rolf's fall. Rolf let out a small whimper before closing his eyes. Eddy and Ed turned their eyes to Edd.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Help him." Ed pleaded, holding Rolf's limp form in his arms. Ed lowered him to the ground, and Edd watched in morbid fascination as blood trickled down his forehead and pooled around his head. The Eds sat, unsure of what to do, and after a time, Rolf was awake.  
  
"Rolf?" Eddy asked seeing Rolf's eyes flutter open.  
  
"Loud mouth Ed-boy?"  
  
"Eh, yeah. What's going on?"  
  
"Rolf does not know."  
  
"Are you all right?" Edd asked. "You were in pretty rough shape." Rolf cringed.  
  
"These people...they think Rolf knows something. Rolf does not know what they want." Tears pooled in Rolf's eyes and he closed them. Within the next few hours, Rolf was pulled out of the Cell several times.  
  
***********************************************************************  
They didn't know what happened to Rolf each time they pulled him out. They only knew Rolf was being hurt more each time. The last time they had thrown him in, he was bleeding from his thigh, stomach, arm, and face. He collapsed a few steps into the cell. Ed had collected him quickly, having his lap become a pillow for Rolf's head. Who of them all, seemed to be the most in control of his emotions. Eddy paced the cell angrily. Edd was sitting in a corner watching Rolf. His breathing was coming out in painful rasps and Ed didn't mind him using his lap as a pillow. "You have to help him Double D." Eddy said as he passed by.  
  
"I don't know what to do!" Edd cried, trembling slightly.  
  
"Just help him." Ed pleaded, watching as Rolf let out another painful rasp.  
  
"How?!" Edd cried feeling tears of frustration prick behind his eyes.  
  
"Stop the bleeding, do anything!" Edd nodded and crawled forward, cringing at the blood which would soon cover his hands. He knew he'd have to push that thought far from his mind, this was more important, he had to help Rolf. He patted Rolf's shoulder gently and applied pressure to the bleeding cut on Rolf's thigh.  
  
"Ed, could I have your jacket?" Edd asked. Without a word Ed shrugged off his coat and handed it over to Edd. "I'll pay for a new one all right?" Ed nodded and Edd attempted to tear the jacket, he grunted a few times and handed the jacket back to Ed, who apparently for once, knew what Edd wanted him to do. Wordlessly, he muscled his way into ripping the jacket into strips. Taking those strips Edd tried to wrap some of Rolf's wounds the best he could. Rolf's eyes slowly opened and he whispered a thanks to Edd who nodded back to him. The cell door clanged open and two men strode in.  
  
"Well, Nutra, lookie here....we have a doctor." The man called Nutra laughed and lashed out, grabbing Edd and pulling him to his feet. Rolf surprised everyone, and stood weakly, using the wall to support him.   
"Release him." His voice, while weak, was hard. The man they had called Nutra earlier tightened his grip on Edd.  
  
"So you do speak." He snarled. Eddy glanced between Rolf and Nutra.  
  
"Let him go." Rolf repeated.  
  
"Maybe his pain will get it out of you." Rolf's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"If you wish Rolf to speak, this is the wrong way to go about it." His voice was soft and steady. Nutra took a step closer, shaking Edd a bit. Never losing eye contact with Rolf, Nutra threw Edd like a rag doll aside. Eddy leapt forward and helped to catch and steady him. Striding forward, Nutra kneed Rolf in the stomach and he doubled over. Then Nutra's knee reared up again, smashing across Rolf's nose. Rolf's eyes rolled back and he crumpled. Edd broke free of Eddy's grasp and leapt for Rolf as Nutra smirked. The cell door clanged shut with a resounded sound of foreboding.  
  
***********************************************************************  
It was quiet for a while, Rolf lay on the floor, Edd trying to dab the blood off his face. Eddy was holding Rolf's wrist, trying to take his pulse, which was erratic. Rolf was conscious once more, he lay silently, starring up at the ceiling. The door clanged open and Rolf flinched violently. All four men strode into the room. Three of the men snatched the Eds up and held them tightly, Nutra strode forward and hauled Rolf to his feet.  
  
"Hello again." He sneered. Rolf let out a weak whimper that was almost inaudible. He shook Rolf slightly. "Now, do you know what we need?"   
  
"No." Rolf choked out. From no where Nutra produced a lead pipe, Rolf's head lolled downwards and Nutra raised the pipe. He thrust Rolf against the wall, where Rolf stayed momentarily.  
  
"No!" Eddy yelled. The warning fell on deaf ears as the pipe came swinging into Rolf's legs. With a cry Rolf was reduced to his hands and knee's.  
  
"Now maybe you know the answer." Rolf coughed and shook his head.  
  
"Stop!" Edd cried, as he struggled against the hands that held him. Ed was thrashing around as well. The pipe swung again, this time connecting with Rolf's ribs and sending him backwards and onto his side. He couldn't curl up into a protective ball as he wanted, broken ribs prevented him from doing so. He felt blood ooz out of the corner of his mouth. He then realized, that he was crying. Nutra was becoming enraged, and lifted the pipe high above his head.  
  
"I'll teach you!"   
  
"No!" Edd screamed as the pipe began its downward death plunge. Edd began pulling frantically at the hands that held him. He was suddenly cast aside and a hand lashed out and caught the pipe as it made its way down towards Rolf.  
  
"Easy!"  
  
"Olaf, what are you doing!?" Nutra demanded.  
  
"He's of no use to us dead!" Though the words were not soothing, the tone of which they were spoken for some reason seemed to put Edd more at ease. Nutra snatched the pipe away and stormed out. Olaf barked an order at the men who held Ed, and Eddy, who released them, and the three marched out. Edd lunged forward and collected Rolf in his lap. Rolf opened his eyes, which had tears shinning in them. Edd had to lean down to hear what Rolf was saying.   
  
"What did Rolf do?" The question broke Edd's heart.  
  
"Nothing Rolf, you didn't do anything." Ed and Eddy stood hovering above them.  
  
"Can you breath Rolf?" Eddy asked, horrified as he saw the pool of blood Rolf was laying in. Rolf nodded.  
  
"Just to go to sleep Rolf." Edd instructed. Rolf nodded and closed his eyes again.  
  
"Is that a good idea?" Eddy asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't know what else to do." Eddy and Ed sat down around Rolf and waited.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Time had passed, how much they couldn't be sure, but Ed, and Eddy were sleeping in the corner. Passed out from exhaustion Edd assumed. He himself couldn't or rather wouldn't sleep. Rolf was getting worse, even Ed could see that. Edd cringed at the light pink that tainted his hands. Rolf had remained laying in Edd's lap, and Edd had no intention of moving him. There was a slight squeak as the door swung open. Edd tensed and draped an arm protectively over Rolf. The man they had referred to as Olaf strode in. Fear didn't fill Edd as Olaf approached, when he had stopped Nutra from killing Rolf, he had proven to be unlike the others. His arms where loaded down with blankets and a bucket. He put the bucket down and paused to cover Ed and Eddy with blankets. He reached down and snatched up the bucket, and dropped to his knees by Edd and Rolf. "Here." he said softly, draping a blanket around Edd's shoulders. He watched as Edd made no move to remove his arm from Rolf's chest.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Edd asked.  
  
"Its not how it appears. The others.....they think he has the information." Olaf paused to drape a few blankets over Rolf's shivering form. "He's just a boy."  
  
"Your not like the others." Edd stated.  
  
"The story is long and twisted, unable to be explained. I do not believe this boy holds the answers. This boy is an innocent." Taking up a sheet, he began to tear it up, dipping it in the bucket he tried in vain to clean Rolf's wounds. He tried to clean the blood off from around Rolf's nose and lips. Edd sat silently, watching as Olaf took care not to jostle Rolf in his tending. He handed Edd a wet cloth. "Wipe his face." Edd did as he was told.   
  
"Do they know your helping us?" Edd asked.  
  
"No." Olaf replied, trying to gently clean the cuts on Rolf's arms and hands.  
  
"Thank you." Edd whispered. Olaf nodded and walked out the door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Rolf had slept....or rather had been passed out in Edd's lap for quiet some time. Without a watch, Edd couldn't be sure exactly how long they had been gone. Rolf made a strange gurgling, wet sound and blood trickled down the corner of Rolf's mouth. Edd was no doctor, but he knew that was bad. The door was thrust open and the harsh metallic scraping noise brought both Eddy and Ed to full awareness. Edd was ripped away from Rolf, who's head clunked against the floor, bring his eyes open. Eddy was held captive by the same man while a single man held Ed. Nutra approached. Edd felt his blood freeze in his veins.   
  
"Please don't." Edd begged watching as Nutra grabbed Rolf and hauled him to his feet. Eddy and Edd were struggling with the man who held they tight, Ed had his arms pinned behind him and his movement was quiet limited.  
  
"Nutra, Olaf said to leave the kid alone." The man holding Edd and Eddy said.   
  
"Olaf's gone soft." Nutra snarled. Taking Rolf by his arms, Nutra slammed him as hard as he could against the stone wall. Pain burst in bright flashes in front of Rolf's eyes and he let out a weak cry of pain as he was reduced to all fours once more. Nutra smiled sickly and kicked him hard in his already broken ribs. Rolf gasped for air, trying to get his world to stop spinning.  
  
"Stop!" Edd pleaded. Nutra turned, his eyes flashing and grabbed Edd's arm yanking him toward Rolf's form on the ground.  
  
"This could have all been avoided. All he had to do was cooperate. If he had, you could all be home right now. Safe and sound in your mothers arms...of course since he didn't, I'm sure his mother will miss him once he's gone."  
  
"Please....stop." Edd pleaded as he was brutally shoved back into his captures vice-like grip.  
  
"I'm sure your mother will miss you." Nutra taunted, hauling Rolf once more into standing. "Her only child, killed for his lack of word. We could torment her first, send her an ear...or an eye.....possibly a chunk of flesh."   
  
"Nutra that's enough!" The man holding Ed cried, blanching. Nutra ignored him.  
  
"Can you hear your mothers screams of anguish and her cries when they show her your dead, cold body."  
  
"Stop." Rolf got out.  
  
"Did you just talk back to me?" Rolf tried to backpedal only to have Nutra's hand connect with his face. Nutra kneed Rolf in the stomach again, his ribs screaming in agony. He let Rolf go and watched him crumple. "I really didn't set out to kill you kid, but now, with the resistance you've put up, it will be a pleasure to hear your mothers cries and see your fathers pain when your discovered dead." He motioned for the others to release the Eds and the three sauntered out. The cell clanged once more, and Edd being closer than the other two, reached Rolf first. Edd gathered Rolf in his lap once again. Rolf once more began to cry, only this time, it wasn't just a quick outburst as before, but frame shaking sobs that broke the Eds hearts to hear.  
  
"It'll be okay." Eddy soothed uncomfortably.  
  
"We won't let them kill you Rolf." Ed said in determination. Rolf's lips moved and Edd leaned down to hear him.  
  
"Please do not let Rolf's mama cry long." Rolf choked out closing his eyes and trying to control the tears, which didn't seem to be doing much good, the tears seemed never-ending, his breath was coming out in gasps.   
  
"God save him." Eddy said softly, watching as Rolf finally passed out in Edd's arms.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Edd kept Rolf cradled in his arms. Eddy wrung his hands in distress. The door creaked open and Ed shot to his feet, standing defensively in front of Edd and Rolf. Edd squinted, at the form.  
  
"Olaf?"  
  
"Come on kids, we're getting out of here." Eddy paused.  
  
"Your helping us?"  
  
"Yes, Olaf deflected." Edd replied. "He's the one who gave you blankets earlier...he tried to help Rolf." Ed watched him carefully as he moved to Edd and Rolf.  
  
"I've got a van waiting outside okay? We're going to have to go quietly and if I tell you to run, you do and don't look back." The Eds nodded and Olaf knelt down, lifting Rolf up like a small child. He nodded in the direction in which they were to go and they began they're journey to freedom.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The trip was frighteningly easy. Edd expected to be cornered and thrown back into the cell, but as he climbed into the back of the van he realized they were actually getting out.  
  
"How do we know he's not just taking us to dump us somewhere?" Eddy whispered.  
  
"I just know." Edd replied.  
  
"I trust him." Ed spoke up for the first time in a while. Olaf slid Rolf in gently, Edd collecting his head and shoulders in his arms.  
  
"I've already called ahead to the hospital, they've notified your parents and they'll meet us there....come on boys, lets get the hell out of here." He closed the door and a moment later the van roared to life leaving the hellhole they called home behind.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
As the van doors were pulled open and nurses and doctors surrounded the group.  
  
"Can you walk?" a nurse asked, taking Ed by the wrist. He nodded and stumbled out of the van, followed by Eddy and once Rolf was lifted onto the stretcher, Edd. Edd could see his parents making their way towards them. Eddy's mother had him in a tight embrace, and Ed's parents were there as well. Edd caught a glimpse of Rolf's family following the stretchers through the swinging double doors before the doctors ushered the Eds in for a health check.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
After staying several nights, the Eds were allowed home. The first day all three were allowed to go out into the cul-da-sac they were immediately surrounded by the other kids, who bombarded them with questions on if Rolf was okay, if they were okay, if they needed anything. When they were politely answered and refused offers of help the Eds spent part of the afternoon together before heading home. Edd began walking home when he realized it was getting towards evening.  
  
"Double D?" Kevin called, catching Edd right before he got in his front door. "Could we talk?" In all honesty, Edd didn't want to talk to Kevin, but nodded anyway.  
  
"You want to know what happened." Edd said.  
  
"I do...only if you think you can tell the story. I knew of the Eds, you'd be the one most likely to tell me what was going on." Edd nodded and the two sat down on the curb outside Edd's home.  
  
"When we got to Rolf's we saw him fighting with some big guy. We watched him knock Rolf out and then we got grabbed, since we saw it happen. In the van Rolf came to, but I think he was in shock. When he got to where ever we were, Ed, Eddy, and I were tossed into a cell, but Rolf was dragged off. When they threw him back in with us, he was hurt...They kept pulling him out. He always tried to stay strong though." Edd shook his head. Kevin felt his heartbeat quicken. "A few times, they roughed him up in front of us." Edd's voice broke. "They beat him with a pipe."  
  
"Oh my God." Kevin murmured, paling.  
  
"That's how his ribs got broken. And the man who kept tormenting him, didn't just stop at throwing him around." Edd felt his eyes sting with tears, and apparently Kevin noticed, he reached out and awkwardly patted his back.  
  
"Its okay....take your time."  
  
"T-The last time, before we got out....he punctured Rolf's lung because he kept kneeing him in the stomach. He kept telling Rolf he was sure his mother would cry for him, and kept saying how Rolf would never see his mother again." Edd bit his lip to contain his grief. "Rolf was in such constant pain. I'm no doctor, I couldn't do anything to make him feel better." Edd sounded like his heart was breaking. Kevin awkwardly patted his back again.  
  
"I think just knowing you were with him helped." Kevin said. "I think that's why he stayed so strong through the entire thing." Edd looked at Kevin.  
  
"What I still can't figure out, is why anyone would want to do something like this. To Rolf no less."  
  
"There are lots of sick people out there Double D." Edd nodded.  
  
"He found such pleasure in hurting him." He wiped the corner of his eyes with his sleeve.  
  
"Thank you for telling me what happened Double D. I want to go visit him tomorrow, I think it would mean a lot to him if you came down too." With that Kevin stood up and brushed off his pants. "Thanks again, you gonna be okay?"  
  
"Eventually." Kevin offered him a weak smile as he started home.  
  
"The offer to go see Rolf tomorrow still stands." Kevin called over his shoulder. Edd watched him go before turning and walking into his house.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Edd paused outside the hospital door. Taking a deep breath he pushed it open. Rolf lay on the bed, asleep, the IV standing next to the bed. Standing at the windows was Kevin. "Is he doing all right?"   
  
"He was awake for a little while, but the nurse gave him something." Kevin replied, turning to look at him.  
  
"Probably for the pain." Edd muttered.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come down." Kevin said.  
  
"Yeah, I figured I owed him that much."  
  
"You think of it as debt?" Edd was slightly surprised at the remark.  
  
"No, I just meant that after everything, the very least I could do for him is come to the hospital and visit him." The two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Smart Ed-boy?" Rolf's voice broke into the silence.  
  
"Hey Rolf." Edd said gently, smiling the best he could at him.  
  
"Rolf is surprised to see you." Edd recoiled at the remark. "After all the harm that has been caused to you, one would think it would be wise to steer clear of Rolf." Kevin shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"What happened was in no way your fault." Edd protested. Rolf didn't reply, but turned his head towards the window. Kevin and Edd exchanged a look.  
  
"So did the doctors say when you could go home?" Kevin asked quickly changing the subject. Rolf smiled a bit.  
  
"Next week."  
  
"It'll be great to have you back in the neighborhood." Edd said.  
  
"Thank you Ed-boy."  
  
"The Eds have been helping take care of the farm." Kevin said trying to break the tenseness in the room.  
  
"Yes, Ed chases the chickens really." This evoked a smile from Rolf.  
  
"We'll let you rest." Kevin said glancing at Edd, "I'll stop by and see you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be having another visitation with you soon as well." Edd replied.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Rolf replied closing his eyes and trying to go to sleep. Kevin and Edd exchanged another worried look before quietly leaving.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kevin and Edd kept their word and visited Rolf frequently until Rolf's release from the hospital. He was kept on bed rest for nearly two weeks before finally being allowed more freedom of the yard. It was a bright sunny day in Peach Creek, much like the day their horror had started on, and Ed, Edd, and Eddy strode into the park. Sarah and Jimmy were sitting in the sand, though they're attention wasn't on their doll game. Turning, Edd followed their path of view and saw someone sitting on the bench.   
  
"Is that Rolf?!" Eddy hissed from behind him. Sure enough it was Rolf. Pale and obviously drained, but Rolf nonetheless. Victor sat at his feet like a dog. Kevin sat on Rolf's left side and glanced around the park.  
  
"Hey Rolf!" Ed said running up to him and skidding to a stop a few feet away. Edd and Eddy followed.  
  
"Hello Ed-boys." Rolf said with the best smile he could muster.  
  
"How ya feeling Rolf?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Much better."  
  
"Its good to see you out and about." Edd said.  
  
"Once again, Rolf must apologize for the trouble that has been caused to you."  
  
"There's nothing to apologize for Rolf!" Eddy said before Edd could.   
"What happened had nothing to do with you, just a circumstances thing." Rolf didn't reply, but he sighed tiredly.  
  
"Should you go?" Kevin asked in concern.  
  
"Ya." Rolf stood slowly and Kevin took up ranks beside him.   
  
"Wait, would you mind if we took you home?" Edd asked glancing at Kevin.  
  
"Rolf appreciates the offer, but do not feel you must do anything for Rolf's behalf."  
  
"Nono, its not a have to thing....just to talk." Eddy said picking up where Edd left off. "Kev, would ya mind?" He looked to Rolf, who shrugged.  
  
"Sure, I'll come by later okay Rolf?" Rolf nodded and the Eds and Victor walked to the farm.  
  
"So Rolf, really, how you feeling?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Better." Rolf said simply.  
  
"We don't want you to feel badly about what happened." Ed said from his position directly over Rolf's left shoulder.  
  
"It wasn't your fault....it was a wrong place at the wrong time type of thing..."Edd began.  
  
"You had no control over what happened...." Eddy said.  
  
"Thank you." Rolf replied when they reached the farm.  
  
"So Rolf.....could we come by and help with the Farm tomorrow?" Edd asked.  
  
"Yeah, its not so bad." Eddy said with a shrug.  
  
"Please Rolf! I want to hug the chickens!" Ed cried, and Rolf laughed for the first time in a long while, and the Eds realized, things would slowly start going as back to normal as it could ever get.  
  
  
  
Okay, so that was the story....*cringes* I hope it wasn't to tormentful for you. I'd like to know what you thought though. 


End file.
